


A Different Beginning

by faithlessone



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessone/pseuds/faithlessone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, the Doctor and Rose meet differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beginning

It all started in a café. Not an important one, just a one. It was one of those simple, safe moments that the Doctor lived for. The ones where he didn’t have to run for his life; save the world; or destroy it.

A cup of coffee, not tea, stood in front of him, practically cold by now. His mind was running through all the memories, which had got all confused and muddled in his head. He’d destroyed Gallifrey, his home, as well as a million other worlds and species to… what? Save himself? Stop the war? He should have known better than to believe that.

It was just a normal day. A normal moment.

Until she walked in.

Young, and beautiful, and laughing, and more alive than he’d seen in a long time. In an instant, he knew that she was his salvation, his redemption, and his release. She alone would forgive him for his crimes.

She caught him staring, and smiled the smile of an angel.

But then she turned back to her friends, and the Doctor dropped his eyes back to his coffee, wishing it was tea instead. Who was he kidding?

She belonged here, in this time and this world.

Not with him.


End file.
